


Путешественники

by iolka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inktober, Inktober-2019, M/M, Multi, Other, Writober, Writober-2019, Жанры и предупреждения в каждой главе
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Фик, каждая часть которого написана по теме инктобера-2019. Жанры и предупреждения в каждой главе.Однажды на миссии Баки затянуло в непроглядную темноту. Или большое путешествие Стива и Баки по разным вселенным.





	1. 1. кольцо/ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, финал Эндгейма, ангст

Золотистый отблеск на руке Стива сказал Баки куда больше, чем его дальнейшие слова Сэму. Их он и не слышал. Он ведь все понял еще до этого, он ведь знал, чем все закончится.

И он не мог этого больше терпеть. Он повернулся, медленно, будто стараясь не расплескать заполнившую внутренности боль, и пошел прочь.

Он должен был быть готов. Он должен был.

Но он не был.

Все слова, что были и не были сказаны между ними, проносились перед глазами. Баки знал, что так будет, Стив прощался с ним. Но он оказался не готов.

Ни к чему не готов.

Ни жить дальше, ни улыбаться старику со скамейки, прожившему свою жизнь и прекрасно обошедшемуся без Баки.

Горечь разъедала изнутри, но Баки не мог позволить ей пролиться. Да и слез не было. Вообще ничего больше не было. И Баки тоже. Он остался где-то там, в пять минут назад, растоптанный по земле сапогами от нанокостюма. Ослепленный блеском золотого кольца на пальце больше не его — да и никогда не его, вообще-то — Стива.


	2. 2. глупый, не думающий/mindless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Умышленное подвергание жизни опасности

— Барнс, чертов ты идиотский самоубийца!

Баки некогда было отвечать, он летел к земле с высоты тридцатого этажа с постоянным ускорением, точную формулу которого забыл еще в прошлом веке. Он был очень занят.

«Кошка» не подвела, выстрелив в стену, уже очень скоро Баки почувствовал рывок, который мог бы переломить его пополам, если бы он: а) не держался металлической рукой и б) был обычным человеком. Можно еще добавить в) если бы хотел жить. Кажется, Уилсон уже обо всем догадался, судя по тому, как смотрел на него на позапрошлой миссии, а потом тревожно наблюдал на прошлой, и вот сейчас в его голосе, орущем в наушник, было больше беспокойства и страха, чем Баки заслуживал.

Уже после того, как все закончилось, и они летели на базу, Баки встретился с обеспокоенным, каким-то более, чем уставшим взглядом Сэма.

— Чувак, это было глупо.

Баки не хотелось ничего объяснять. Он только пожал плечами. Может, он и был глупым. Но ему было плевать.


	3. 3. приманка/bait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паника.

Баки и сам не понял, в какой момент остался один, перестал слышать в наушнике Сэма и парней из группы поддержки. Не отзывалась и Кэрол, хотя обещала, даже если накроется вся техника, ее технологии позволят оставаться на связи. Так что Баки был в полном одиночестве, то ли оглохший во время последнего взрыва, то ли расползающийся вокруг черный туман глушил все звуки. И голубоватый огонек, показавшийся таким знакомым отсвет Камня пространства, исчез в наползающей черноте.

Туман затруднял не то что видимость, он затруднял восприятие себя в пространстве. В момент, когда осознал это, Баки остро пожалел об отсутствии у него старой маски Зимнего Солдата, работавшей в том числе и как противогаз.

Голова начинала кружиться, пульс ускорялся, не обращая внимания ни на команды тренированного мозга, ни на уговоры самого себя. Медленно, но верно он впадал в панику.  
Вокруг было черно. Не темно, нет, именно что черно. Баки видел разную тьму в своей жизни, самым темным был сон в криокамере, далее в его личном топ-листе были ночи на заданиях где-нибудь посреди лесов Европы, когда на календаре новолуние, небо затянуто тучами, и нельзя включить даже гребаный фонарь, потому что где-то впереди бродят разведчики Гидры. Но что в криокамере Баки слышал техников и докторов, понимал, что засыпает, что в лесу он слышал других коммандос, даже в полной темноте различал силуэты, особенно хорошо видел спину Стива и не чувствовал скованности.

Сейчас руки сами опускались. Будто это был не туман, а какой-то парализующий газ. Нужно было идти вперед, но Баки с ужасом понял, что не может сдвинуться с места. Его металлическая рука весила с килотонну, и живая, казалось, не меньше. Автомат, выпавший из разжавшейся руки, должен был бы удариться о землю, но удара не последовало. Баки с трудом опустил голову, преодолевая нечеловеческое сопротивление тумана, и, моргнув, понял, что не может открыть глаза. Баки запаниковал, обездвиженный, беспомощный, окруженный плотной чернотой со всех сторон. Запаниковал — и отключился.


	4. 4. замораживать, холод, окончательно принять/freeze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гидра, немного насилия, часть написана в настоящем времени

Баки находится в темноте так долго, что даже его внутренний счетчик времени сбивается. В последний раз он отметил двое суток.

В темноте ничего не видно, он почти не чувствует тело, потому что находится, кажется, в невесомости, но он может чувствовать собственные прикосновения и пока что ему этого достаточно, чтобы не паниковать. В плюс к тому, что он находится в космосе — звук. Густой, гулкий, завывающий, тонкий. Тянется, будто песня, обволакивает собой, заставляет слушать, но не отвлекает внимание, если Баки пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Он уже слышал его, пусть и не так всеобъемлюще. Сэм показывал ему видео с поэтичным названием «звуки космоса», и это именно они. Но вокруг нет ни одного источника света, он может дышать и определенно не хочет есть, хоть и прошло уже точно больше двух суток. Так что он не уверен. Может быть, он в квантовом мире, а там время течет по-другому. Но он там не был раньше, ему не с чем сравнивать.

Баки не хочет спать, но решает попытаться уснуть. Он успевает досчитать до трех тысяч шестьсот восемьдесят первой овцы, когда тьма перед его глазами начинает рассеиваться. Медленно, будто нехотя. Сначала он видит серое, постепенно комната перед глазами обретает краски, и Баки холодеет, потому что узнает ее, и ему это совсем не нравится. Он не видит спасших его друзей, он не там же, откуда исчез, и даже не в одной из многочисленных лабораторий Базы Мстителей.

Он в хранилище под тем самым банком, которое сейчас, он точно знает, погребено под завалами упавшего во время нападения Таноса небоскреба. Это было почти уже шесть лет назад, но именно в том месте завалы до сих пор разгребают.

Так Баки понимает, что спит.

Он щиплет себя металлической рукой за бедро, ему больно и наверняка останется нехилый синяк, но он не просыпается.

Перед его глазами разворачивается кошмар.

Человек перед ним стоит спиной. Эту спину, эти волосы, хоть и уложенные непривычно, Баки мог бы узнать в любом состоянии. Но он не верит тому, что видит, потому что человек перед ним держит другого Баки за горло, и кончики пальцев ног того Баки едва достают до пола. Тот Баки цепляется за удерживающую его руку, старается — Баки это ясно видит — не издавать никаких звуков, но все равно хрипит при попытке сделать вдох, и тогда рука разжимается и отшвыривает его прочь. Баки падает спиной вперед, сшибая какие-то приборы, и несколько секунд просто лежит, пытаясь отдышаться.

Баки зажмуривается, потому что это самая большая ошибка, которую только можно сделать. Но он не слышит резкого приказа «обнулить» или «накажите его». Нет. Человек молчит долго, и Баки решается открыть глаза.

Другой Баки уже поднялся на ноги, потирает шею и смотрит на человека, который, очевидно, является его хозяином.

— В крио, — раздается тихий голос, и Баки даже со своего места видит, как мгновенно леденеет другой он. Переведя взгляд в угол, он понимает, почему: установка старая, еще первая, с дурацким окошком-иллюминатором, вся металлическая, и Баки передергивает, когда он вспоминает ожоги от металла и лед, сковывающий все его тело, пока он находится в сознании. В этой капсуле не предусмотрено предварительное погружение в сон и какие-либо удобства. Эта капсула как первые холодильники — сохраняет солдата в холоде, а сколько льда намерзнет в процессе — не важно.

Другой Баки опускается на колени, вскидывает умоляющий взгляд, и его волосы падают на глаза. Баки с ужасом начинает понимать, что, кажется, этот Солдат больше Баки, чем был когда-либо он сам. Он все помнит, Баки видит сожаление в уголках его губ, Баки видит покорность в морщинке между бровей, Баки видит смирение в опущенных плечах и слабую горькую надежду на дне серых глаз.

Баки плачет. Через секунду он понимает, что его никто не слышит.

Другой Баки подползает к человеку и склоняет голову к его бедру. Кончики пальцев касаются спутанных волос, скользят вниз и поднимают его голову так, чтобы удобно было заглянуть в глаза.

— В крио, — холодно повторяет человек, которого Баки отчаянно не хочет называть по имени. Повинуясь его жесту, пара охранников поднимают другого Баки на ноги, оттаскивают к капсуле и подпускают медиков.

Баки с ужасом понимает, что снова не может двигаться, и все, что ему остается — смотреть. Он наизусть помнит все приготовления. Он смотрит до конца. До того момента, как глаза другого Баки закрываются, будто нехотя, а взгляд все еще направлен на того единственного, на кого Баки всегда смотрел.

Баки зажмуривается в тот момент, когда человек — не Стив, не его Стив — отворачивается от капсулы и оказывается лицом к нему, а по его затянутой в черное груди расползается алый осьминог.

Когда Баки решается открыть глаза, вокруг уже снова чернота.


End file.
